Leccion aprendida
by Russane
Summary: El amor hace daño y si no lo sabes controlar incluso puede matarte,escucha a los demas,sigue las pistas pero nada te dice que hacer con un caso asi [enamorate dijeron,sera la mejor experiencia de tu vida dijeron]{nadie sabe si es la ultima experiencia de tu vida} Fail Summary-LoL


[Ah, que nos extrañaron, verdad?, ya sabíamos...ok no . pido disculpas en nombre de los 2,no hemos ni empezado el 3er capi de why me!, tenemos varios fanfics en mente pero hay ciertas cosas que nos los impiden]

{-tareas, exámenes cada mes, trabajo en cosplay, mas tarea, falta de computadora, falta de internet, ya mencione la tarea?, secundaria y mas tarea!}

[Si…es bastante molesto…pero!, les daremos esto porque queremos a los pocos lectores que tenemos]

{Galletas para todos!...ok no.-.}

Desclaimer:Hetalia no nos pertenece, le pertenece al gran hijo de puta Hidekaz Himaruya que no ha subido la 5ta temporada-que para nosotros es como la 3ra-

**11:25 P.M.**

"no te ilusiones tanto"

-no es verdad-

"tienes que aceptar la realidad"

-todo es una maldita mentira-

"me he casado"

-es solo una puta mentira de mierda-

"no podremos estar juntas"

-cállate…¡CÁLLATE!-

"Lo siento"

-tú…no sientes nada-

Y ahí estaba Julchen, a punto de caer en la locura,en una casa abandonada, siendo víctima de lo que alguna vez padecimos y padeceremos por la eternidad…

El amor

Decidiéndose si en ir a casa o agarrar el arma que siempre trae en su bolso para acabar todos sus problemas de un solo tiro

Pero, recordemos que esto ha pasado debido a una persona esta misma tarde, el inicio…del fin

2:03 P.M.

-¡Jo,**West**!-grito una chica

Hemos de decir que aquella chica era bastante alta, con hermoso cabello color nieve y unos ojos carmesí realmente bellos, además de una complexión alemana con atributos al frente perfectos y de atrás ciertamente proporcionado, su piel era blanquecina y un tanto rosácea, lo más curioso es que además de ser albina, tiene una cicatriz que cruza su mejilla derecha, pero eso no la hace menos bella

-¡¿Was?!-contesto otra chica que estaba unos 100 metros de distancia

La tal "West", descrita, es una mujer prominente, rubia con el cabello corto, con pechos más grandes que la chica anterior y más alta incluso, tenía unos ojos azules más claros que el cielo, si los vieras directo parecería que te atraviesa el alma, su piel era más rosácea que la de la albina, igualmente bella en comparación

-West!-saltó casi encima de la rubia-va a venir, finalmente va a venir!-chillaba emocionada la albina

-Jul…-la rubia empezó a hablar con apenas un susurro audible-no te ilusiones tanto, **schwester**-

La mayor parpadeo un poco en sorpresa pero dio una risotada en respuesta

-no te preocupes, West!,mi increíble persona tendrá atención para ti también, hay mucha Julchen para todos-grito y puso el brazo rodeando la cintura de la que al parecer era su hermana

Se fueron del parque en donde estaban, la rubia tenía una expresión de preocupación, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara?

**5:21 P.M.**

Una castaña salía del aeropuerto a punto de enfrentar su destino, con el corazón en la mano y la conciencia destrozada

-¿Qué paso entre nosotras?-se pregunto en voz baja mientras esperaba al taxi que la llevaría con su verdugo…y con su verdad

**6:58 P.M.**

-mon ami, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegue?-pregunto una chica con un acento francés bastante marcado-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara?-

-verdammit, no tengo la más mínima idea-contesto la albina

-yo no me preocuparía por como reaccione ella-agrego una castaña con dicción bastante españolada-sino por como reacciones tu-esta frase la dirigió a su amiga peliblanca

-eeh?, yo soy awesome, reaccionare genial!-se defendió con una sonrisa socarrona

Y es hora de describir a sus 2 mejores amigas, una era rubia con ojos azules seductores, cuerpo afrancesado y ademanes de la misma procedencia, su perfil era bello cual mujeres de los tiempos antiguos con piel nívea a la vista y una voz melodiosa pero un poco profunda, al contrario que su amiga, debido a que la española tenia la piel tostada y unos hermosos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa permanente embozada en su cara, cuerpo bello y español con cabellos castaños oscuros-no tan oscuro como sus primas- amarrados con una linda rosa roja, esas eran sus amigas

Siempre inseparables, juntas para toda la vida, apoyándose en cada momento

-tienes que aceptar la realidad-dijo la francesa con un tono bajo

-¿aceptar que cosa?, ella me querrá como en los viejos tiempos y estaremos juntas para la eternidad-decía sus ilusiones la de procedencia alemana(o prusa según ella)-¿acaso no lo entiendes?, vuelve por mi…yo lo sé-una sonrisa tímida, que es rara en ella, surca en su cara

-Jul…hay algo que debemos decirte…y tal vez te lastime mucho-la española empezó a hablar con su tono antiguo, mas grave y con toques de frialdad y desesperanza-Luz Helena esta…-se detuvo, no pudo continuar

Las 3 amigas se quedaron en silencio para meditar cada una las palabras, Julchen miro a ambas y se levanto de su asiento

-voy a ir a verla, avísenme si algún día quieren terminar esto-se dirigió a la salida y escucho un "no te deprimas tanto" bastante sutil de parte de la rubia

**7:31 P.M.**

La albina medito todo de camino al café en donde se verían, su primer amor y ella, ¿Por qué le habrán dicho que no se ilusionara tanto? ¿o porque tenía que aceptar la realidad?

Finalmente llego, un poco tarde pero al mismo tiempo que la austriaca

-veo que no has adquirido el tradicional retraso de tu parte-inquirió una castaña que apenas había entrado al establecimiento

Tenía la misma blancura en piel que la alemana, un cabello largo y sedoso castaño en su totalidad, amarrado con dos mechones para hacer una coleta en el medio dejando la melena fluir con gracia, y unos hipnotizates ojos violetas

-y al parecer tu no has olvidado tu falta de orientación,kesesese-se rio estruendosamente pero al parecer nadie lo noto

Se sentaron en una mesa en el segundo piso cerca de una ventana, pidieron algo simple…un frapuccino con crema y chochitos, además de un café Irlandés

-te extrañe-la albina empezó a hablar, rompió ese silencio, tenia una sonrisa cálida y tierna, trato de rozar la mano contraria, la austriaca la alejo un poco-¿huh?, ¿Qué pasa?-se extraño un poco pero no lo demostró

-n-no…no me toques, sería inapropiado-empezó indecisa pero termino firme-tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto con cierta duda

-me he casado-dijo secamente-con Daniel Hedevedary-

Una puñalada al corazón

No…con Hedevedary,NO!-casi grita, pero se mantiene serena por la emoción

-esta esperándome afuera-

Ahora una bala de plata al mismo destino

-no te estoy escuchando-

-no podremos estar juntas nunca más-

-me estas mintiendo-

Cada palabra austriaca era evadida por una alemana

-lo siento-

La gota que derramo el vaso, las lagrimas prusianas no se hicieron esperar

La albina salió corriendo del establecimiento, hacia ningún lugar aparente, mientras corría marco su celular a un numero conocido de memoria

-¿West?,si…nein,nein estoy llorando…scheibe,West,escúchame!, t-te tengo que contar algo cuando llegue a casa,ja?-

Colgó rápidamente

-si es que llego-

**8:01 P.M.**

Colgó el teléfono

-ya se entero-Dijo la alemana ojiazul a la francesa y española

-hay que buscarla, no vaya a cometer una locura-dijo la española

**11:59 P.M.**

Todo sucedió tan rápido

Corrió por una calle, decidida a llegar a casa

Un auto, vagos recuerdos, un grito, sangre por todos lados…la muerte aproximándose

Julchen Beischmidt…ha muerto

**11:47 A.M. al dia siguiente**

Todos velan su muerte, incluso a las personas con quien no se llevaba bien

Fue peor para ciertas personas, entre ellas:

-Monika Belischmidt-Hermana

-Greta Beilschmidt-Madre

-Isabel Fernandez Carriedo-Amiga de la Infancia

-Angelique Bonnefoy-Amiga de la Infancia

Pero todo valió la pena, porque ese día conoció la felicidad, el rechazo, el enojo, el valor, el dolor, la paz, la suerte, el odio, el miedo, la tristeza, la envidia, la locura y el amor en su estilo puro

Mucha desgracia porque no pudo vivir para contarlo

[Que mierda de final es ese?]

{ok,esta historia no tiene sentido, así que es crack,punto!}

[hasta ahora eso es todo, los queremos, somos Team Aguacate]

{pidan alguna historia para que nos inspiremos y estemos activos, cualquier pareja, situación, personaje es aceptable!]


End file.
